The operating efficiency of vehicles and, in particular, aircraft is highly dependent on the number of installed passenger seats. It is known to increase the number of passenger seats installed in an aircraft fuselage with fixed outside dimensions by respectively miniaturizing or compacting cabin monuments and/or by reducing the seat spacing or the thickness of seat components. However, this is only possible to a certain degree without substantially restricting the comfort for passengers.
For example, German patent document DE 10 2012 003 713 A1 describes a particularly narrow and space-saving toilet module comprising a toilet unit with a longitudinal axis that includes an angle greater than 0° with a sidewall.
It is also known to provide passenger seat arrangements with offset and rotated seats in order to improve the comfort for passengers. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in European patent document EP 1 314 643 A2.